


Breaking Down

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Brad is an abusive asshole, Drabble, Drugs, M/M, and Chester will do whatever he has to, and Mike is a drip, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants things to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ssjumi on tumblr

**Atelophobia - the fear of imperfection**

Mike finds them together, Chester pushing Brad onto the couch in the green room and licking the remnants of the coke he had just snorted from the bare skin of Brad’s chest. He hovers in the doorway and feels like he is spiraling, down and down and down into darkness, and when he manages to catch a breath they are both looking at them.

“You can’t do this,” he says, “you can’t perform high. You know what happens, Chester, your pitch and your timing…” he trails off, hands finding his hair to tug like he needs something to anchor himself to.

Brad laughs from the couch, head falling back. “Jesus, Mike.”

Chester gets up and prowls toward him. Mike backs away, shaking his head. “You promised,” he whispers, “you promised you wouldn’t…it has to be perfect.”

“Ssh,” Chester says, stroking Mike’s face with one hand, the other finding his hip and gripping it. “Ssh, everything will be okay, you’ll see.” He pulls Mike backward into the room, toward where Brad lounges on the couch wearing an expression that can only be described as wolfish. Mike thinks of Little Red Riding Hood and he balks.

“Everything will be perfect,” Brad laughs, watching Chester press his lips to the corner of Mike’s mouth. “It’ll be just fucking perfect.”

Mike feels himself go cold, and he closes his eyes.


End file.
